


Private Emotion

by Atex



Series: Genevieve knows [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Затрудняюсь сказать, в какой период происходит действие... Когда-то.





	Private Emotion

В очередном интервью Джареда и Дженсена спрашивают:  
— Если бы вы вместе снимались в фильме, и вашим персонажам нужно было бы поцеловаться по сценарию. Но никаких легких чмок-чмок! Всё по-взрослому: звучит красивая, романтичная музыка и вы тянетесь друг к другу… Вы бы могли это сделать?

Честно сказать, Женевьев устала от подобных вопросов. Но скорее всего, она устала от того, что мужа почти никогда нет дома. И они очень мало времени проводят вместе, особенно если сравнивать это соотношение с тем временем, что Джей проводит с партнером по сериалу.

Женевьев зачем-то прибавляет звук у телевизора и ждёт ответа на вопрос вместе с журналистом.

Джаред ожидаемо хохочет и хлопает ладонями по коленям:  
— Ну и вопрос, Майк, — потом вскидывает брови. — Думаю, что мне было бы ужасно неловко. Всё-таки мы с Дженом как братья. Хотя работа есть работа, — и снова хохочет.

— Что ты скажешь, Дженсен?

«Да, что же скажешь ты, мистер совершенство», — ехидно думает Женевьев, наблюдая, как Эклз с абсолютно спокойным лицом и легкой улыбкой отвечает:  
— Я актер и делаю на площадке то, что скажет режиссер. Не хочу лишиться работы, знаешь ли, — чуть пожимает плечами.

Журналист улыбается во все тридцать два зуба:  
— Эй, все слышали! Эти двое согласны. Врубайте «Private Emotion»! Может получиться по-настоящему горячий фильм.

Все трое смеются. Женевьев выключает телевизор и набирает Джареда. Она знает, что это был не прямой эфир, так что муж давно уже должен быть в номере отеля. Но когда на другом конце провода раздается незнакомый голос, Женевьев напрягается:  
— Кто это?

— Ой, прости. Это Миша Коллинз, — раздается в ответ. — Джаред оставил на стойке бара телефон, и я решил, что нужно ответить, чтобы ты не беспокоилась.

Женевьев облечено вздыхает. Миша, конечно, тот еще фрик, но ужасно мил и обаятелен. Пожалуй, она может с уверенностью сказать, что Коллинз нравится ей больше Дженсена.

— А куда подевался Джей? — интересуется она и откидывается на спинку дивана. — Вы решили отметить конец рабочей недели?

— Что-то типа того, — смеется Миша.

— Так где Джаред? — снова повторяет Женевьев свой вопрос.

— Ну… — нерешительно тянет собеседник. — Как бы это объяснить…

— Ты уж постарайся, — кажется, в голосе проскальзывает ненужное раздражение, и Женевьев тут же гасит его, меняя тон на более беспечный. — Ушел за выпивкой?

— Нет, — продолжает мяться Миша. — Короче, слушай сама, — и явно относит телефон от уха, чтобы динамик мог уловить звуки, доносящиеся со сцены бара.

Женевьев напряженно вслушивается, пока не различает помимо музыки два голоса: один поет хорошо, лишь слегка сбиваясь, другой скорее делает попытки петь, зато от души.

— Поняла, в чем масштаб трагедии? — в голосе Миши слышится улыбка.

— Вы в караоке?

— Злачное местечко, — фыркает Коллинз. — Я бы не пошел, но Джаред так упрашивал всех. Невозможно отказать.

— Он умеет, — соглашается Женевьев. Фоном продолжает играть знакомая мелодия. На её вкус — излишне медленная и романтичная. Насколько она знает, Джаред любит поорать в микрофон что-то подинамичнее и повеселее.

— Что за песня? Никак не могу понять.

Миша громко хохочет.

— Ты не хочешь знать. Это самое глупое задание, которое Марк когда-либо давал проигравшим в споре.

— Проигравшим?

— Джен и Джей проспорили Шеппарду, поэтому он выбирал для них песню в караоке. Его вдохновило последнее интервью парней.

— И что за песня?

— Ricky Martin — Private Emotion. Марк — жестокий человек, — сетует Миша. — Но парни стараются как могут. Половина аудитории ждет, что в конце они упадут в объятия друг друга, — слышно, что Миша с трудом сдерживает смех. Для него это всё шутка.

Женевьев не знает, что ему ответить. Горло перехватывает. Когда она была помладше, ей нравилась трогательная песня Рики Мартина о любви. Или ей так только казалось? Ведь девочкам нравятся песни о любви, верно? Они не считают их смешными. Но почему же Миша продолжает глупо хихикать, а ей совсем не смешно?

— Знаешь, если бы Джареду хоть немного поставить голос, чтобы он так отчаянно не фальшивил, то получилось бы даже мило, — внезапно говорит Коллинз. — Отправь его на курсы вокала. Хотя нет, не надо! Иначе мы будем вечно ходить по этим дурацким караоке-барам! А я хочу в нормальный канадский бар!

— Да-да, конечно, — бормочет в трубку Женевьев. — Передай Джареду, чтобы позвонил потом.

— Непременно, — откликается Миша, понятно, что большая часть его внимания принадлежит перфомансу на сцене. — До встречи!

— Пока, — выдыхает Женевьев и выключает телефон.

Джаред перезванивает ей буквально через пять минут. Он никогда не забывает о таких вещах. Он всегда беспокоится о ней и не хочет расстраивать лишний раз. Но Женевьев не берет трубку, потом скажет, что была в душе. Она не настолько хороший человек, чтобы беспокоиться сейчас еще о ком-то кроме себя. 

Джаред звонит второй раз, а потом присылает сообщение: «Детка, Миша сказал, что ты звонила. Всё в порядке? Ты, наверное, опять оставила телефон на тумбочке и ушла в душ. Напиши, как выйдешь. Обнимаю. ххх».

Она быстро набирает одной рукой, держа во второй бокал вина: «Всё хорошо. Ложусь спать. Звонила просто так. Завтра поговорим. Целую».  
В ответ приходит смайлик, желающий спокойной ночи. Женевьев отбрасывает телефон в сторону и включает песню «Private Emotion» погромче. Ей никогда не нравилась эта заунывная, сопливая песня! Но она не может перестать её слушать сейчас. Просто не может.


End file.
